


Everyone Cared

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Sunset Yard [5]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Frontier AU, Sunset Yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine goes after who she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Cared

**Author's Note:**

> The underage tag is because Jasmine, in this AU, is 16. Also note: There is a large age difference for this couple. Don't like, don't read. :)

Perhaps running away from home and hitchhiking her way through wagon trains until she found a town where her chestnut skin wouldn’t raise any eyebrows wasn’t the brightest idea Jasmine had ever had. And working in a dancing hall was never the best employment decision, but at least Irene was very nice, and very hard handed with the customers.

She could survive on her own here, and that’s what mattered. Free from an arranged marriage, from a father that meant well, but didn’t understand her free spirit. Sunset Yard was a place of acceptance. A singularity where skin color didn’t matter, where your job didn’t define you, and neither did your birth.

She’d be lying, though, if she said there wasn’t a man that was part of her reason for staying, if she said she didn’t like making a certain man blush when she went to buy new fabric for her dresses, or some knick-knack or other, or really just when she went to buy anything. He flushed to the tips of his ears, but that didn’t stop the flow of his speech. He let her tease him, and he teased right back. It was sweet and lovely, and perfectly charming. The first time she’d drawn out that full on grin, it had taken her breath away. 

\- - -

Their first kiss was under a sky full of stars. Jasmine had been leaving her shift from the saloon when she saw Doc locking up the shop.

“Doc! You’re out late tonight.” She pulled the shawl around her shoulders down, licking her lips as she saw his eyes follow the movement as she hoped they would.

“Yeah, had to put away some, ah, late deliveries that came with the evening post. You off work for the night?” 

She nodded, hurrying her steps until they were walking together down the main street. “Yeah. We take turns on who gets to go home early.”

He nodded, eyes straying to her often as their pace began to slow. “You like the work? I mean, as much as one would, with a job like, well..”

She couldn’t keep the smirk from her lips, hearing him so awkward in his phrasings, such a rare occurrence. “I dance in next to nothing for people’s enjoyment. It’s not too bad, though some nights I wish I could pick the audience.”

His cheeks flushed at that, she was sure of it, even if she couldn’t see if it really was color on his cheeks out here in the dark. “There’s someone you’d like to be in next to nothing for? Who might that be?”

She let her actions speak for her as she stood on tiptoes to press her lips against his. “I think you might know. Goodnight, Doc.” With a nod, she left him standing speechless in the road as she entered her home.


End file.
